What is Lost Must be Found
by XxKat-OF-ShadowsxX
Summary: Lelouch's body is missing from it's grave so Nunally asks Suzaku to find out what happened. Lelouch is traveling with CC in the country. Alive and well. SusakuXLelouch


So here's a one-shot I've left cooking on the stove for a while. Call it my: I'm sorry for not updating in forever one-shot. Set directly after the last episode of Code Geass. You can literally watch the ending of the show over again and start reading this. Actually you might prefer it that way, I do at least.

SuakuXLelouch no lemon but shonen-ai or yaoi if you want to call it that is intended. Please review if you read, I am but a humble writer who hugs my teddy bear at night hoping for reviews!

I don't own blah blah blah else I would have made Suzaku and Lelouch romance more obvious.

And so without further wait:

* * *

><p>"Right, Lelouch?"<p>

The man steering to hay cart tipped his straw hat up looking up at the sky. "You think so?" said Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th an last Emperor, the supposedly dead man.

CC turned over and peeked her head over the side of the hay cart to look at Lelouch curiously, "Hey, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Lelouch looked around confirming that they were alone and pulled off his straw hat revealing his raven hair and let his face drink in the suns rays.

"Yeah, I am." He said returning his gaze to the dirt road, "For now I am content in granting your wish, I have faith in Nunnally and Suzaku. I trust them more than I trust myself… and for that reason I can travel with you and let them fill the mold I left them with peace."

CC scowled down at the raven, "That's not what I meant, idiot, answer the question properly."

Lelouch pulled at the reins of the cart slightly to the left, the horses obediently steered down the left path of the oncoming fork in the road. CC tapped on Lelouch's head to prompt him to answer.

Lelouch sighed deciding to give in, "If you meant the question, "Am I okay with leaving everyone behind?" instead of your extremely vague and open question then I would have answered you: Yes."

Lelouch wiggled the reins a little making the horses pick up their pace slightly, one of them snorted in discomfort and Lelouch loosened his grip on the reigns letting them go back to their steady pace, he felt bad about letting his frustration out on the poor animals. He had actually grown fond of the horses, they were a creature that would obey after and only after a mutual understanding, something so different from his former life of using his geass all the time.

Lelouch heard CC's unsatisfied sigh as she flopped back onto the hay. He smirked and rode on looking down the sun lit road void of technology and completely natural. Lelouch breathed in the fresh air.

Idly he wondered how Suzaku and Nunnally were doing, but quickly he shut those thought from his mind, he couldn't allow himself to miss them, they had a life now, a life without him, free from the burdens he decided to die with…And yet still they invaded his mind.

He hoped that Nunnally would grow up to be a happy and fulfilled woman, fall in love…okay maybe he wasn't ready to think about that yet, the idea of someone stealing away his precious sister from hi- Lelouch started forgetting himself. Nunnally was not his to protect anymore, it pained his heart but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

Then there was Suzaku, his friend, his enemy, his killer, his savior, his unrequited love. He was unable to see his face with the mask on, but he could hear the tears and sobs in Suzaku's voice as he agreed to Lelouch's last request as he died. It nearly broke Lelouch's heart to hear the emotion in his voice.

Lelouch rubbed at the spot on his chest where the blade had pierced him and felt his heart beating, Lelouch almost laughed to himself, he almost found it ironic that Suzaku pierced his heart, probably to limit his suffering without having to resort to cutting his head off.

Lelouch shook his head chuckling at his ability to think about his death humorously. The sun's rays were almost at the horizon and Lelouch lead the horses off the trail to the grass field and undid their bridles letting them roam to eat the lush grass. CC jumped down from the hay to lie on the grass.

The raven glared at CC knowing that she had no intention of helping set up camp _again_, Lelouch got their packs out and began the routine he had gotten used to over the months. He lifted one of the heavy water jugs and poured water for the horses that eagerly came over to drink, while they did he tied them to a tree with a rope allowing them room enough to graze around and rest without feeling restricted too much. One of them butt his side with their head in a way he liked to call affection, and he patted the horses' soft nose.

CC had recently complained that he was growing more attached to the horses then what she thought sane, and no sooner than she had said that the horses started their little antics of affection. There was no reason for her to get testy just because he was growing attached to something else again.

After camp was set and a fire was going it was nightfall, Lelouch leant against the tree the horses were tethered to, contented with his hard work. He would swear to himself that he was getting stronger with more stamina and would have beamed with pride at what he had just done, if his pride would have allowed it. He pulled his straw hat over his eyes feeling the warm bodies of the horses lie on either side of him. As sleep began to threaten to take him he let his mind wander over all the painful memories of his past, when he was alive, he remembered all of his crying and laughing. He remembered how resolved he was to die, how he wanted to die, for the sake of all humans, yet here he was, contented to live another day if only to get to the next town and sell the hay for something else. That was the profession they had picked up, they were merchants.

CC had told him she wanted to travel for a bit, so they did, and Lelouch found it amazing that he was able to learn so much about living in a completely different way that before in such a short time. His eye's closed slowly and he wondered what Nunnally and Suzaku would think if they could see him now, driving a carriage, gathering firewood and doing physical labor for a change. One of the horses snorted at Lelouch as though to tell him he was thinking too loud. He smiled and patted the horse's neck letting sleep finally take him

Suzaku let Zero's mask fall from his head as he tiredly slumped into the rooms given to him. As Zero was now the knight to justice he was given royal rooms. He landed heavily on his bed and turned his head to the framed picture of Lelouch on his desk side table.

"How did you do it? All that work and stress without a hair out of place," he asked.

The softly smiling face did not respond.

Suzaku stretched his hands behind his head, still talking to the photo of his fallen friend.

"Today there were several peace treaties signed and several more peace conferences are planned to be held soon, Nunnally has her work cut out for her but she seems to be enjoying herself." He turned on his side facing to picture of his friend and enemy, "She knows what you did, you know. She's forgiven you, and she misses you, she wants you to be here with us…...

_I_ want you to be here with us." He admitted to the smiling photo.

Suzaku was Zero, but Zero was Lelouch and Suzaku could never feel like Lelouch no matter what he did. He didn't want to. But it was hard for him to carry out Lelouch's last wish now, he didn't feel right in his own skin anymore. He wasn't Lelouch so he wasn't Zero. He wasn't Suzaku because he was Zero. It was torture.

He sighed and grabbed a glass of grape juice from his fridge, he could almost hear Lelouch calling him a health nut.

It was almost a year later and things were mellowing out in the world, Lelouch's plan worked perfectly, almost too perfectly. There were no hostile movements whatsoever, no conspiracy, no fights that needed strategic planning, it was as though Lelouch gave him Zero's mask knowing that it would be rarely used, which would be just like Lelouch to do.

He could imagine Lelouch now laughing at Suzaku and smirking with a: "Would you expect anything less from me?"

Suzaku closed his eyes wishing that his friend was here again and wishing that the rotted hold in his chest would melt away.

Suddenly a knock came at his door bringing him back from his thoughts,

"It's me." Nunnally.

Suzaku opened the door for her letting her in. "Is there something you require of me, your highness?"

Nunnally turned to him here doe eyes looking at him with a child-like determination. "There is news that I wish to tell you in private. It is something that must be kept secret no matter what."

Suzaku leant in to listen more intently as Nunnally took a steadying breath, "It's about Nii-san."

Suzaku blinked at her in confusion for her to continue.

"I know about your feelings for my brother and I didn't know how you would react so that's why I'm telling you as Suzaku and not Zero. But…" She sniffed, "It's something I don't really understand about and I… well, Brother's body is missing."

"What!" Suzaku exclaimed standing from his seated position.

"There were grave robbers that were caught digging up the grave. They were found standing staring at the empty casket. Oh Suzaku what does it mean?"

Suzaku took a minute to let the new information sink into his system before he sat, "I-I don't know." He breathed out.

Lelouch's body was missing from his grave, but the casket wasn't dug up until the grave robbers found that the body was gone. So it was never there, but then where did it go? It made NO sense! Suzaku wished Lelouch was with him to help make sense of everything.

"What would you have me do?" He asked kneeling before Nunnally looking up at her.

Nunnally leant forward and cupped Suzaku's face like she used to when she was still blind, "I want you to go on a mission for me, not as Zero but as yourself, please find my brother. I think you should start by looking for CC she might know something."

Suzaku bowed his head placing his hand over his heart in a promise and when he looked up she was smiling at him. "Is it still here?" she asked placing one of her hands over his heart. "Your love for my brother, is it still there?"

Suzaku almost slipped back in surprise but her soft purple eyes looked into his she would take nothing other than the truth from him.

He nodded his head closing his eyes and feeling that pain in his chest that came whenever he thought about Lelouch.

"Then go." Said Nunnally, "Go and find Nii-san… for both of us."

Suzaku opened his eyes again and Nunnally saw determination in his eyes as he nodded again, "Yes, Your Highness"

She left him to himself then, he had a lot of packing to do, and planning to make.

Lelouch opened his eyes to face the muzzle of one of his horses, _I should really think of names for them_. He thought to himself as he sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes, blinking at the morning sun. He pulled on his loose blue shall-like coat and woke CC. She clambered up back onto the hay and Lelouch started to clean up camp.

Soon they were back on the road Lelouch pulled the straw hat on to block the sun from his face as well as keep him partially disguised. Up until noon he spent the time thinking of names for the two horses. But they arrived at the next town, the people there were grateful for the hay and Lelouch was able to sell it for a good price, even without using the geass he had always been good with people.

They had been invited to stay at the town's inn, it had a radio that played soothing music, Lelouch found himself able to name some of the tunes from his studies at school as he sat at a table with hot cider in his hands, out the window he saw CC dancing in a chain circle with other children of the town and smirked, there was a time he couldn't have imagined this sort of thing happening. He sipped the delicious drink sparingly it was something he had never had before and was instantly taken by it, the woman at the bar seemed to notice this and smiled at the newcomer, happy that someone liked the quality of the apple drink she made.

When the young man finally drank the last drop of his drink she almost laughed at the expression on his face and came over refilling the cup, "Free of charge," she said, "It's not everyday I see a customer that takes such a liking to it."

She ruffled the man's neat black hair, as he smiled at her, "Thank you, That's very kind of you, I can honestly say I've never had hot apple cider before, It's… one of the most delicious things I've ever tasted."

The woman blinked at the young mans formality and laughed, "You are a charmer, I can tell, for sure. You drink that cider then, young'un, there's plenty more where that came from."

Lelouch smiled again at the woman nodding his thanks to her.

His smile turned sad as he looked around him, "What did I do to deserve all this?" he muttered to himself. This peaceful life in the country. These happy and kind people. Two really wonderful horses. The only think to make it perfect would be if Suzaku were here with him, Lelouch tried to think of what his reaction to the hot apple cider would be. It seemed too happy a scene and he didn't deserve it. Any of it.

But he was grateful all the same.

Lelouch smiled into his cup, taking a sip and still delighting in the taste.

It was relatively easy to pick up CC's trail (not many people know of girls with green hair) but what surprised Suzaku was to be following her trail to the country side of France, It was a good thing that Lelouch helped Suzaku in French class or he would have been stranded at the first, _ca va?_

His whole attire was changed to that of a country boy, and Suzaku loved it. The clothes were loose easy to move in light weight and didn't make his crotch or his ass stand out as much as his military suits. He had been going around saying he was looking for his sister who ran away from home. Most civilians sympathized with him and gave him advice or directions when they could. He bought a horse along the way and named it Kyouki and he talked to it along the long roads from town to town. It was a nice change to talk so freely instead of keeping everything he thought to himself. He cried on the horse and laughed and realized many things about himself and the events that marked his life, he found that he felt like he should hate Lelouch when he loved him but it was that very hate that made him despair so. He wanted to be able to hate him if only to make it easier to let him go, but that wasn't working, it just made him feel more lonely. He realized that Lelouch never hated him, never thought of him as anything but a friend, even when Suzaku hated him, cursed him and swore to kill him, while still loving him.

One night he found himself looking suspiciously at his horse. "You're not going to tell anyone all this, are you?"

The horse snorted in his face blowing his hair back.

"Yeah I suppose your right." Suzaku leant back looking up at the stars, he remembered that time so long ago when Lelouch and he were looking up at the stars both of them made a wish for Nunnally, now Suzaku made one for Lelouch, "Please."

The next morning Lelouch sat up in the simple bed and looked out at the morning, he changed and walked out of the room knocking on CC's door as he passed by it. He heard a thunk as CC throw her shoe at the door. Lelouch made it down the stairs and found the woman from before in the kitchen at work cooking.

"Excuse me, may I help you with something?" he inquired.

The woman turned to the voice and saw a man eager to help in a kitchen, not something she came across every day, "Why of course, young'un, I'm not one to turn away a face like that. Do you know how to cook, child?"

Lelouch nodded sauntering into the kitchen rolling up his sleeves and began to sauté the vegetables and potatoes she had cut up. Both of them were talking about different recipes they knew of when Mrs. Dolber's (he learnt of her name as they talked) husband walked into the room, slightly startled to se an unfamiliar face in the kitchen.

"We have a right gourmet chef to help for breakfast now, Nick." Mrs. Dolber said turning to her husband wiping her hands on her apron and giving her husband a quick kiss before heading out to fetch another pail of water.

Lelouch felt good being able to cook over a stove again, girly some may call him but he'd never been told that after someone had tasted his cooking. After breakfast was made there was more people coming to get a bite to eat, CC eventually made it down herself still rubbing sleep from her eyes. It was a wonder how she could sleep all day and night and still say she was tired.

Lelouch found himself proud of all the people asking for seconds of his food, it was nice, perhaps after CC is satisfied with her traveling, Lelouch could settle down cooking at some place. Lelouch popped a piece of potato into his mouth, _that would be nice,_ he thought.

Suzaku rode into the new town some time around mid morning, finding an inn in the small town was easy enough, people were just walking out after a late breakfast to start a long day of work and their gazes barely focused on him. As he walked through the doorway his shoulder bumped into a guy who was putting on a straw hat, the guy bounced off him like a ball into the door frame.

"Sorry!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Hey there, young'un, you be careful about our little guest chef!" a women from inside scolded.

"I'm sorry," he called to her, "Sorry." He said again to the straw hat, he couldn't see the person's face at all with the cloth tat was attached to the hat.

"No it's fine. I'm okay. Excuse me." Suzaku let the man pass him.

"Now what is it that brings you here, young man?" The woman asked whilst cleaning some tankards.

"I'm looking for something I can only hope to find soon… uh, ma'am"

"Well I hope you find it boy. Come in, come in!"

"Thank you", He walked into the comfy inn and scanned the room, like he always did, and saw to his slight delight, and greater astonishment, CC. He had found his first goal, quickly he sat down at her table and met her gaze. If she was surprised she only showed it for a second.

"Hello, Knight of Zero."

Lelouch walked into the stables rubbing his bruised shoulder and found his two horses. He had finally come up with names for the two, he wondered if they would be fitting names but he liked them.

He touched one gently on the head and said "You are Botan, in Japanese it means long living, and I hope you will be." The horse now newly named Botan butted his head against Lelouch's hand in gratitude.

Then he turned to his other horse, "And you shall be Cooper it's a common English name that I don't know the meaning of, but it seems to suit you. Please bear these names with pride knowing that you two have together two cultures as well as me to put up with."

Both horses blew into his face making him laugh.

"What do you mean you brought him back?"

"Just what I said, are you deaf? I brought him back."

"You mean he's alive?" Suzaku's voice was barely over a whisper.

Then a voice came from the door, "Hey, CC, I finally came up with names for the horses, and the hay's been taken from the cart so we can head out to a larger town soon. How does tomorrow sound?"

The woman known as Mrs. Dolber called back to the young voice, "Young'un, how about I have my husband help you with your packing tomorrow in exchange for some of your help with dinner, It'll be a shame to see you go."

"That's sounds delightful, Mrs. Dolber, and I would love to come again sometime in the future. What about you CC?"

That voice.

Suzaku stood from his seat not daring to turn.

"CC?" Lelouch popped his head through the door way seeing the person he accidentally bumped into with her, "Ah sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on the conversation."

Suzaku then turned to face Lelouch, and saw the raven haired man's seemingly easy smile turn into shock.

"S-Suzaku!"

Lelouch was frozen, half of his mind told him to step forward, another told him to run. They stood there staring at each other for a long time neither one quite knowing what they should do next.

Then Mrs. Dolber who saw the tension in the air came over to Lelouch and kindly put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll whip up a batch of that hot apple cider for you now, dear." She said then whispered, "Should I get my husband to see this gent out?"

Lelouch blinked and shook his head slowly, "Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Dolber, but that won't be necessary. He's a- a childhood friend of mine."

Mrs. Dolber looked over the expression on the young man's face _An' what, mayhap, happened since childhood, I wonder._ She thought to herself going to make the cider anyway.

"Lelouch." Suzaku's voice was barely over a whisper.

CC stood and flipping her hair out of her face she marched out of the room leaving Lelouch alone with Suzaku. Both of them were still standing on opposite sides of the room, both still not knowing what to do.

"Um. So. You're alive." Suzaku started lamely.

Lelouch visibly relaxed, seeing that Suzaku wasn't going to attack him just yet, and decided to sit down taking on his naturally imperial sitting posture, "Yes, I am very much alive. Though not by choice."

"How?"

Lelouch thought about it for a moment then, "Truthfully, I do not know, I am not immortal, I didn't receive CC's code, yet I am alive. Apparently CC isn't done with me just yet. But, Suzaku, may I ask why you are here?"

"Someone tried to rob your grave and found no body. Nunnally asked me to look for it by first asking CC if she knew anything. I just followed the trail of green hair after that."

Lelouch chuckled, "I wonder."

Suzaku leant forward, "What?"

"Hm? Ah I'm just wondering what they might have taken, what they were hoping to do or find off my body if it were there and dead."

Suzaku looked incredulously at his friend, "How can you say that? It-It's wrong!"

"So were a lot of things that I did in my life, Suzaku. I should be dead, but I'm not. For now I'm willing to accept that, but I have no reason to live anymore, my time was up and has been up. With that logic I can think of my next death without much thought to it. I have reached my goal and left the world in capable hands taking me and my corrupted being out of that world. I merely exist now, here to fulfill CC's wish and then to exist until I eventually die. Again."

Suzaku listened to Lelouch say in pretty words that he was nothing. He was wrong. Lelouch made the world what it was now. He had friends who missed him, a sister who only wanted to be with him, and then there was Suzaku himself who…..

"I can't accept that! Your life means more that that!" Suzaku slammed his hands on the wooden table making it groan in protest. Just then Mrs. Dolber chose to come in through the kitchen setting two mugs down to pour the hot drink, giving Suzaku a suspicious look the whole time. Quickly Suzaku sat again, feeling awkward under the woman's stare.

Mrs. Dolber gave Lelouch an encouraging smile before she backed out of the room again, not saying a word. Lelouch sighed smiling, "We only arrived yesterday and she treats me like I'm some kid who's worked with her for years."

"Don't change the subject." Suzaku glared quietly across the table.

"Sorry." Lelouch sighed again, this was not how he had intended for things to happen. "Suzaku, I am still the same, I'm not going to throw my life away, not like how you wanted to before I-... I'm happy to live a modest life, I just have no purpose, can you understand that? My life doesn't mean anything anymore bec-"

"No."

"Suza-"

"No!" Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's white shirt, "You always told me to do stuff for myself, to think of what I want, what about _you_? Is that what you want? Living to _die_? No, I won't accept it! I won't! I won't lose you again! I can't! I-"

Lelouch's eyes widened and Suzaku dropped Lelouch's shirt stopping himself from spilling his last secret.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch reached a hand across the table and gently touched Suzaku's. Suzaku blinked feeling hot liquid spill over his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Y-You have no idea how much everyone misses you back in Japan. Come back, Come back home." The pleading tone in Suzaku's voice was evident.

"I- can't. It wouldn't work. No one was supposed to know I was alive. You know why. I was the enemy, I was the thing that stood between the people and their freedom, their happiness. I became the bad guy so that peace could be made. So that Nunnally could be happy."

"You think she's happy without you? For a whole month she cried herself to sleep thinking you were dead! She knows what you did for all of us!"

Lelouch stood, "If I didn't die everyone would have died instead of me! I would _not_ let that happen. I will _never_ _ever_ let the people I care about die unnecessarily!"

The room was quiet, their conversation had escalated to a shouting match. Lelouch walked out the door of the inn cursing himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. With Suzaku he really could never act normally.

He didn't have to wait long for Suzaku to catch up to him, and Lelouch wasn't stupid enough to try and run. What little stamina he may have gained was probably always destined to be eclipsed by Suzaku's seemingly superhuman abilities. At least this time they were away from prying ears and prying eyes.

"Lelouch! Wait, please. I'm sorry, but-"

"No, Suzaku, you listen to me. You understood my reasoning when I told you about my plan, because of that I entrusted my death to you, and you _did_ kill me, so my trust wasn't misplaced," Suzaku flinched as though Lelouch punched him in the face but Lelouch continued, "What I don't understand is how that has changed now. If my plan was too much for you, why did you agree to kill me? You understood how my life wasn't worth compromising the peace of the world, right?"

Lelouch looked him in the face and Suzaku clenched his fists and looked at the ground with repressed emotion, "I didn't want to do it, I wanted you to stay alive with every fiber of my being, but I knew that you asked that of me for Nunally's sake because you trusted me. I-I hated how you made me do that. I wanted to hate you at least, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. So many times, I got to the point where I just wanted to die, but your damned geass knocked me out before I was ever able to reach a gun."

Suzaku looked up into Lelouch's mildly shocked and hurt face, "I realize now though that it's because I- I can't '_live_' without you."

Lelouch covered his face with a hand choosing to hide his agonized and wanting emotions rather than hide them choking out, "Suzaku, I don't think that's how that geass wor-"

But looking up from behind his hand he saw stubborn determination, and the faint glow of red in Suzaku's green eyes and Lelouch was struck once more speechless by his childhood friend, his supposedly unrequited love whose geass to 'live' was being activated at the thought of being without him again. Something in broke for Suzaku then and he simply continued to gape as Suzaku stepped closer, hesitant, asking, and pleading with each step before there was barely any distance between them. Still every movement was slow when he leant in and gave Lelouch a ghost of a kiss, his lips barely brushing against Lelouch's before he places his lips fully against Lelouch's something that was gentle and desperate. It took only a moment for Lelouch's eyes to flutter closed and respond to the kiss.

The one chaste kiss became two which became three, until both men were moaning into each other's mouths. Lelouch with his lithe arms around Suzaku's neck and Suzaku's holding Lelouch close to him around his waist and supporting his back as their kiss deepened. Tongues moved and danced together each trying to convey years of emotion through touch.

They broke apart for air and Suzaku's gaze was engorged by Lelouch's half lidded eyes and the trail of saliva that still connected their mouths, Lelouch's small stamina making him a gasping mess in Suzaku's arms. "I love you, Lelouch, I have loved you for a long time."

Startling green eyes searched deep amethyst as the ebony haired man caught his breath, "I- I have _always_ lo-"

Then suddenly Lelouch was being picked up and thrown over Suzaku's shoulder, "Wha- What the hell? Suzaku, what are you playing at?"

Lelouch heard a cheery chuckle of his friend, "Well…If you can't go home, I'll just have to take you there myself."

Lelouch paused to admire and sigh at his friends lack of proper logic before retorting, "Suzaku, I _can't_ go back. Even if I truly wanted to, everyone knows who I am!"

His words didn't seem to dampen the brunets pure joy of the moment at all though, "You've changed your name before, I think you can do it again. This is France right? Lelouch sounds kinda French. You can live nearby and everything! It's been, what? Three years or so, no one will recognize you, they don't recognize me when I go out for groceries without the Zero costume on. I bet in about five years the world won't even need Zero and we can burn that stupid costume! We can move to a nice town and set up a restaurant, 'cause you still love cooking, right? If you don't want to do that I could make a dojo and teach the kids and you could do whatever you wanted! Or-"

Suzaku was interrupted by Mrs. Dolber who seemed to be amusedly watching the two boys approach, "Oh my, young man, what are you doing?"

"I simply found what I have been looking for, ma'am, and I don't intend to lose him." Suzaku bowed respectively to the woman while still holding Lelouch over his shoulder, the wide, joyous, happy grin upon his face refusing to falter in any way.

Suzaku passed by the woman who was delighted to see a very profound blush upon the ebony haired boy's face, "I'm terribly sorry about this, Mrs. Dolber, I- Would you put me down!"

"Where's your room, anyway? We should get you packed. It'll be a long journey back to Japan." Suzaku said walking up the wooden stairs.

"Second floor third door on the right, dearie!" Mrs. Dolber called up the steps.

"Thank you, ma'am!"

"B-but my horses need rest! I can't do that to them!" Lelouch was desperately trying to gain some ground after being literally swept off his feet.

"Hm, now that you mention it Kyouki should get rest too…"

_Finally some ground okay now I ca-_ "I'll just get my pack and stay with you tonight." Suzaku said interrupting his thoughts and sending him into a great blushing and stuttering fit.

"I can walk you know! …This is hurting my stomach!" Lelouch lost his bearings as he was spun in Suzaku's arms, now being carried bridal style.

"Sorry." Suzaku said kissing Lelouch's forehead looking genuinely upset for causing him discomfort.

Lelouch brushed a lock of Suzaku's hair from his face, "You're not going to let me go, are you?"

Suzaku pushed his forehead against Lelouch's gently nuzzling his new-found love letting his lips graze down a pale jawline resting in Lelouch's neck, "Never," he said firmly, "For so long as you and I both _live_."

Lelouch flushed, "That's not what I me-"

CC popped her head out of her room opposite Lelouch's, "Does this mean I can have pizza again?"

* * *

><p>I wanted to end with a humorous note. So? Like? Not like? Review? Cow?<p>

Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
